Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight 'Don't worry, everyone' S2E01.png|"Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything." Twilight using her fail-safe spell S2E01.png|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Epic blue and purple ring of magic S2E01.png|Twilight, casting a spell. Twilight failed to fix everything S2E01.png|Well, that was a failure. Twilight Sparkle shocked S2E01.png|Twilight and Spike in chocolate rain. Spike 'Uh, give up' S2E01.png|Twilight and Spike Rarity "Spike, Twilight will come up with something" S2E01.png|"Spike, Twilight will come up with something." Twilight pondering under the umbrella S2E01.png|Hm... Twilight has an idea for Fluttershy S2E1.png|Whispering in Fluttershy's ear. Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png|"You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Twilight content with solution to the problem S2E01.png Spike burping up letter S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Twilight 'to see us all' S2E01.png|"Come on, girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|''We came as fast as we could!'' Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png|"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there?" Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|"I've called you here for a matter of great importance." Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png Celestia talking 2 S2E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png The door guarding the elements opens S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png|In awe of all the blue... Twilight thinking after Celestia's explanation S2E1.png|Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' S2E01.png|"Don't listen to her, Princess." Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|''What?'' Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless. Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png Pinkie Pie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png|Twilight does not look amused at Pinkie. Pinkie Pie shouting S2E1.png|Twilight :I and Pinkie XD Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord's riddle S2E1.png Twilight Sparkle that's it! S2E1.png|Where could that place be... Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png|He must be keeping the Elements of Harmony in that labyrinth. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Twilight and Rarity before losing horns S2E1.png|Acting all normal... Twilight and Rarity losing horns S2E1.png|Something just happened. TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png|"Your horn!" TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|Twilight and Rarity with no horns? TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png|Totally freaking out Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight Sparkle "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord 'And no magic!' S2E1.png|"And, no magic!" Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Twilight 'We have each other' S2E01.png|"Never fear girls. We have each other." Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png|The gang ready to enter the labyrinth Hooves of the main 6 S2E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Twilight and her friends caught off guard. Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Twilight 'as fast as you can' S2E01.png|"Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!" Rainbow Dash 'Moving out' S2E01.png Rarity 'See you in the center' S2E01.png Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png Pinkie Pie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Twilight in Applejack's reflection S2E1.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Twilight finds Applejack S2E01.png|Ah, there you are, Applejack! Twilight is happy S2E1.png Twilight walking towards Applejack S2E01.png|"I thought I heard voices over here." Twilight 'Who were you talking to' S2E01.png|"Who were you talking to?" Applejack 'nopony!' S2E01.png Applejack glances away S2E01.png Twilight notices something wrong with her friends S2E01.png|"Did Applejack just...?" Twilight 'Applejack wouldn't lie' S2E01.png|"Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie." Twilight and Applejack at the entrance S2E01.png|Ah, there you are, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie 'Why' S2E01.png|"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" Twilight 'has her so upset' S2E01.png|"Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset?" Twilight 'Better pick up the pace' S2E01.png|"Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us." Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png|Rarity, there you are. Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png|"This big beautiful..." Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png|"...bedazzling rock..." Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png|"... is a diamond!" Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png|The situation is getting worse and worse. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png|Ah, Fluttershy, there you are. Twilight finds Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face." Fluttershy four butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy 'Aw boo hoo hoo' S2E01.png Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png|Fluttercruel mocking Twilight. Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttershy 'You can't' S2E01.png Fluttershy smacks Twilight with tail S2E01.png|Meanie Fluttershy Rarity asking for help S2E01.png Twilight helping Rarity carry the boulder S2E01.png Twilight 'You're welcome' S2E01.png|"You're welcome." Rarity "I know where you live" S2E01.png Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Twilight carrying rock S2E01.png|Backbreaking labour for Twilight. Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash flying away S2E01.png|"How can it be?" Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Twilight gets horn back S2E01.png Discord 'your precious elements' S2E01.png|Twilight Sparkle and Discord Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight disheartened S2E2.png|Twilight Sparkle is very shocked at what's happening. Flutterjerk pretending to laugh S02E02.png|"Well, ha. Ha." Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png|"Quit it!" Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|"Quit iiiiiit!!!" Fluttershy continues to anger Pinkie S2E2.png|"No. Ha ha ha ha, ha HA." Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|Twilight doesn't understand her friends' behaviour Twilight watching Fluttershy and Pinkie bicker S2E2.png Twilight 'You're not playing fair' S2E02.png|"Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair." Discord "Hellooo" S02E02.png|Discord is the master of disharmony, isn't he? Twilight 'when you took away' S2E02.png|"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight and Discord astral projections S2E2.png|Flashback with Twilight and Discord Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png|Twilight and Discord Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png Twilight thinking S2E02.png|"Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began." Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|Twilight is getting tired of the continuous arguing Twilight realizes home is "back where you began" S2E02.png|"Home!!! Back where you began!" The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png|Twilight Sparkle is starting to cheer up. Twilight walking S2E02.png|"I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant." Bunny stampede S2E02.png Twilight dazed by bunny stampede S2E2.png|Twilight Sparkle dazed after being trampled by freakish looking bunnies. Applejack 'I meant to do that' S2E02.png|What happened to the dirt path? Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png|Oh, yeah, probably just Discord causing his chaos. Applejack and Twilight on the soapy road S2E02.png|Soapy road? Discord Skiing S2E2.png Pinkie Pie claims to be not having fun soap-skating S2E02.png|"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie Pie soapskating S2E02.png|*glare* Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png|New bronies! New bronies everywhere! Discord "picture that" S2E02.png Twilight 'It's too dark' S2E02.png|"I can't picture anything. It's too dark." Discord drops Twilight on the ground S2E02.png Discord teleporting S2E02.png Twilight 'Not if I have' S2E02.png|"Not if I have anything to say about it." Fluttershy skating on the soapy road S2E02.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png|Daylight returns. Twilight 'Okay, we're here' S2E02.png|"Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" Applejack turning grey S2E02.png|Applejack is becoming more and more corrupted than before... Fluttershy 'with pleasure' S2E2.png Fluttershy trampling flowers S2E02.png Twilight 'We gotta hurry' S2E02.png|"We gotta hurry." Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png Twilight 'Tom' S2E02.png|So you've named your rock "Tom"? Rarity turning grey S2E02.png Twilight 'You're not going in' S2E02.png|"You're not going in without him, are you?" Twilight grumpily agrees to bring Tom in S2E2.png|"Ahhh, fine!" Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Twilight "Oh, for the love of" S2E02.png|"Oh, for the love of..." Spike "Why's everybody looks so..." S2E02.png Twilight "I need you to" S2E02.png|"I need you to help me find something." Twilight "I had just about" S2E02.png|"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough..." Twilight soaked wet S2E02.png|You didn't expect that, Twilight? Fluttershy "Your face!" S2E2.png|"Your FACE!" Twilight searching for the book S2E02.png|"We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before..." Twilight "somepony does something" S2E02.png|"...somepony does something she'll regret." Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png Twilight trying to get the book back S2E02.png|Gimme that book, Fluttershy! Twilight with the book on the floor S2E02.png|Yes! Grey Rarity playing keep-away S2E02.png Twilight angry S2E02.png|And just when Twilight was about to get happy. Twilight angry 2 S2E02.png|"Give me that book!" Twilight leaping over the bust S2E02.png|You think that bust is going to stop me?! Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Twilight meets rock S2E02.png Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png|Twilight has had enough Twilight glad to find Elements book back in her hooves S2E02.png Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png|"This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" Guarding Spike S2E02.png|Guard Dragon Spike. Twilight turning the pages of the book S2E02.png Twilight gasp S2E02.png|She's surprised by something. Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png Twilight 'We found the Elements' S2E02.png|"See girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" Twilight 'I never thought it would happen' S2E02.png|"I never thought it would happen. My friends..." Twilight is angry S2E02.png|'"...have turned into complete jerks!'" Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png|"And big crown thingy!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png|"Come on everypony, let's go!" Spike 'aren't you missing somepony' S2E02.png Spike 'what about Rainbow Dash' S2E02.png Spike is given Rainbow Dash's necklace S2E2.png|Twilight Sparkle makes Spike the new "Rainbow Dash." Rarity surprised S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png|Twilight and the crumpy friends confront Discord Twilight 'I've figured out' S2E02.png|"Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png|It is time to meet your fate. Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Twilight's eyes glowing S2E02.png|Twilight goes into the Avatar State. The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png Spike putting down necklace S2E02.png Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png|Spike gives up Discord gloating S2E02.png Pinkie Pie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png Twilight with head low S2E02.png|"With friends like you, who needs...enemies?" Twilight turning grey S2E02.png Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|Lost faith in friendship, she has turned gray. Twilight broken heart S2E02.png|It be the tear of the Gooby Goobers! Coco Crusoe S2E2.png Pies floating up S2E02.png "Screwball" floats by grey Twilight on the street S2E02.png|Screwball randomly floating by and swiveling her hoof. Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, "It's priceless!" S2E02.png|Twilight doesn't appreciate Discord's "It's priceless!" comment. Twilight Discord cloud cream S2E02.png Twilight looks behind S2E02.png Twilight 'Not anymore' S2E02.png|"Not anymore." Twilight walking back to the library S2E02.png Twilight 'We're leaving' S2E02.png|"Pack your things, Spike. We're leaving." Twilight packing S2E02.png|""Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here." Spike belching out a scroll S2E02.png Twilight reading the letters S2E02.png|Why would Celestia send all these back? Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|"Real friends don't care what your cover is. Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing." Twilight reading letter S2E02.png|"And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through." Twilight's original colors being restored S2E02.png|"The best thing to do is stay true to yourself." Twilight starts regaining color S2E02.png|"Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them." Twilight 'it's all so clear' S2E02.png|"Spike, it's all so clear!" Restored Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png|"Discord's trying to distract us from what's important." Twilight spinning Spike around S2E02.png|"He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it." Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png|"Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville?" Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png|"I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends." Twilight 'But the opposite is true' S2E02.png|"But the opposite is true!" Twilight talking while levitating Spike onto the basket S2E02.png|"The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" Twilight 'I've got to fight for my friendships' S2E02.png|"You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships." Twilight 'For them' S2E02.png|"For them." Twilight 'For me' S2E02.png|"For me." Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|"For Equestria!" Twilight looking at Spike on the basket S2E02.png|Uh, there seems to be something wrong with Spike. Twilight 'why don't you just' S2E02.png|"Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest?" Twilight about to leave S2E02.png|"I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself." Twilight confronts Applejack S2E02.png|is... Twilight Sparkle Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png Big McIntosh licks Twilight S2E02.png Applejack tackled to the ground by Twilight S2E02.png|"This isn't you! You're not a liar!" Twilight curing Applejack of grayness S2E2.png Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png Twilight 'I already have' S2E02.png|"I already have." Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png|"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Applejack 'She could be anywhere' S2E02.png Pinkie Pie points up towards the sky S2E02.png|She's right up there. Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png|"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight 'We need you to help us' S2E02.png|"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, loyalty!" Twilight 'Time for plan B' S2E02.png|"Time for plan B." Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png|"Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting fow Wainbow Dash!" Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Twilight 'we've got to catch her' S2E02.png|"Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her." Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png|"What have I done?!" Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png|"My brains are going into my hooves!" Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight calling out to Applejack S2E02.png|"Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!" Twilight happy S2E02.png|Success! Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png|We did it! Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|It's time to get restored. Twilight Rainbow memory spell S2E02.png Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png|What happened? Main 6 group hug S2E02.png|Now we can defeat Discord! EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony S2E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Twilight about to teleport S2E02.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the forcefield S2E2.png|Hmm, I wonder where she learned that defensive spell... Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|Pinkie Pie: Grrrrrrr! Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Twilight with glowing eyes S2E02.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png|We have arrived. Twilight smiling S2E02.png|Hey, Spike! Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|A happy ending for Equestria. Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle checking off stuff on her to-do list S2E3.png|Twilight the Perfectionist. Twilight looking behind S2E03.png|"Parchment!" Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png|"Is that everything on the checklist?" Twilight talking to Spike S2E3.png Spike watching Twilight S2E3.png Twilight instructing Spike S2E3.png Twilight "Ready?" S2E03.png|Ready, number one assistant? Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|The perks of OCD. Spike Gives Up S2E3.png Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|"Hmmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike Long List S2E3.png Spike with quill S2E03.png Twilight asking whats next S2E3.png|So, what else is there Spike? Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|Capcake Time! Twilight and Spike S02E03.png|Mmm, cupcakes. Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png|"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png Twilight looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight not liking the cupcakes S2E3.png|Ooh, um.. Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|Twilight sees that the extra cupcake's icing is getting all over the one next to it. Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|"See?" Twilight grinning S2E03.png Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight derp S2E3.png|For a pony with such severe OCD, she can't even keep her eyes in check! Twilight After Cupcake Explanation S2E3.png Twilight about to 'fix' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Let's do this. Twilight removing icing S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Uh, Twilight? I think you should stop "fixing" the cupcakes. Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|The beginnings of insanity. Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|Wait what happened to the cupcakes? Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle with cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle worried face S2E03.png|Twilight begins to freak out. Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week!?" Spike bad... S2E3.png|Bad?! Bad?! Twilight Sparkle "Of course it's bad" S2E03.png|"Of course it's bad!" Twilight Sparkle talking S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week,..." Twilight Sparkle talking 2 S2E03.png|"...telling her about a lesson I learned about friendship!" Twilight Sparkle "Not every 10 days" S2E03.png|"Not every 10 days," Twilight Sparkle "Every!" S2E03.png|"Every!" Twilight Sparkle "Single!" S2E03.png|"Single!" Twilight Sparkle "Week!" S2E03.png|"Week!" Twilight Sparkle levitating the books S2E03.png|Twilight trying to find the calendar. Twilight Sparkle trying to find calendar S2E03.png Spike Crash S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle looking at calendar S2E03.png|"When did we send the last one?" Twilight Sparkle with calendar S2E03.png|"And today is...?" Twilight Sparkle face S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle running fast S2E03.png|"Nononononono..." Twilight Sparkle looking through window S2E03.png|"...nonononono!" Twilight realizing she will be tardy S2E3.png|Twilight is going to be... tardy! Spike moving the background S2E3.png|''NOOOOO!'' Twilight Sparkle "Tar-dy" S2E03.png Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic. Twilight Sparkle covering in blanket S2E03.png Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike calming Twilight down. Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle on the bed S2E03.png|"I'm afraid I have to take that chance, Spike." Twilight Sparkle on the bed 2 S2E03.png|"This is the ruler of Equestria we're all talking about." Spike looking at Twilight. Sparkle S2E03.png|"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Spike and Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "She's my teacher" S2E03.png|"She's my teacher." Spike facepalm S2E03.png|"They sent them back to grade!" Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike 2 S2E03.png|"But she won't just send me back a grade." Twilight Sparkle "Magic kindergarten" S2E03.png|"She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Not Magic Kindergarten! Spike BreakingFourthWall2 S02E03.png|Let's just get rid of that thought... Spike breaking the 4th wall again S2E3.png|Spike breaking the forth wall. Spike with scared Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Spike "I've ever heard" S2E03.png Spike looking at Twilight Sparkle 2 S2E03.png|"Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem..." Twilight Sparkle is talking S2E03.png|"...and get that letter to Princess Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle "Before sundown" S2E03.png|"...before sundown!" Spike sigh S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "So..." S2E03.png|"So..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike S2E03.png|"...got any problems, troubles, conundrums,..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 2 S2E03.png|"...or any other sort of issues, major or minor,..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 3 S2E03.png|"...that I as a..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 4 S2E03.png|"...good friend can help you solve?" Spike thinking S2E03.png Spike thinking 2 S2E03.png|Still thinking Spike thinking 3 S2E03.png|'Still' thinking Spike "I got nothing" S2E03.png|Sorry Twi, he got nothing. Twilight Sparkle upset S2E03.png|Err, whatever... Twilight Sparkle "Then it looks like" S2E03.png|Because I'm going to find somepony who has a friendship problem. Twilight Sparkle leaving S2E03.png|And off I go! Spike looking at Twilight Sparkle leaving S2E03.png Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|"You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle "Has to be somepony" S2E03.png|"Has to be somepony..." Twilight Sparkle "Who needs the help" S2E03.png|"...who needs the help..." Twilight Sparkle "Of a good friend" S2E03.png|"...of a good friend." Twilight Sparkle hears screaming S2E03.png|That screaming sounds familiar. Twilight sparkling S02E03.png|I found it!!! Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle at the door S2E03.png|"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" Twilight Sparkle's eye sparkling S2E03.png|Yes, a problem! Twilight Sparkle asking Rarity what happened S2E03.png|"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle "Are you alright" S2E03.png|"Are you alright?" Rarity lost ribbon S2E03.png Rarity "I have searched" S2E03.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Rarity lying on a sofa S2E03.png|Gee, I hope I don't end up having a panic reaction that's completely out of proportion to the problem I'm having Twilight extremely happy S2E3.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Twilight never fear S2E3.png|"Never fear, Rarity." Twilight Sparkle with sunburst in background S2E03.png|"As your friend, I will do my best to help you fi-" Twilight Sparkle in the back S2E03.png|"So, you just lost your ribbon? Rarity with scissor S2E03.png|"And now you found it?" Rarity "Yeah" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Nothing else is" S2E03.png|"And nothing else is..." Twilight Sparkle "Bothering you" S2E03.png|"...bothering you?" Twilight Sparkle "Nothing that I" S2E03.png|"Nothing that I..." Twilight Sparkle "As a good friend" S2E03.png|"...as a good friend can help you solve." Twilight Sparkle smiling S2E03.png|That face means "Please". Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. Rarity and Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png|"Um, okay." Twilight Sparkle sigh S2E03.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle sees Rainbow Dash destroying barn S2E03.png|"What in the world!" Twilight Sparkle "Must be angry" S2E03.png|"Rainbow must be angry..." Twilight Sparkle "With Applejack" S2E03.png|"...with Applejack." Twilight Sparkle "Hate her guts" S2E03.png|"She must hate her guts!" Twilight "how wonderful!" S02E03.png|"How wonderful!" Twilight holds Rainbow Dash by the tail with her magic S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "I know you're" S2E03.png|"I know you're upset..." Twilight Sparkle "Upset with Applejack" S2E03.png|"...with Applejack..." Twilight Sparkle winking S2E03.png|"...but don't worry!" Twilight Stopping Rainbow Dash with Magic S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Good friend" S2E03.png|"...that I as a good friend..." Rainbow Dash about to fall S2E03.png|"...could help you resolve your problem!" Rainbow Dash "Are you talking about" S2E03.png Twilight "Oh Rainbow Dash" S2E3.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash." Twilight 'You don't have to hide your feelings from me' S2E3.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Twilights holds Rainbow Dash close to her S2E03.png|"I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Tell me about your mother Twilight Sparkle patting Rainbow Dash's head S2E03.png|Pat pat. Twilight 'your issues with Applejack' S2E3.png Twilight 'You don't?' S2E3.png|"You don't?" Twilight 'Then why are you destroying her property?' S2E3.png|"Then why are you destroying her property?" Rainbow Dash "She asked me to" S2E03.png|"Because she asked me to." Applejack 'I'd take cover if I were you' S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle yelp S2E03.png Applejack and Twilight taking cover S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle with messy mane S2E03.png|The first stage of her messy mane. Twilight smile error S02E03.png Twilight facehoof S02E03.png|*facehoof* Twilight walking3 S02E03.png|Her mane's starting to get messy. Twilight Sparkle going to Fluttershy's home S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking S2E03.png|Now where is Fluttershy? Twilight Sparkle sees something S2E03.png|Huh? Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Twilight Sparkle seeing Fluttershy 'fighting' a bear S2E03.png|What is going on? Twilight Sparkle surprised S2E03.png|Twilight pretty much mirrors our reaction to the whole scene. Twilight Sparkle getting worried S2E03.png|Why would she..? Twilight Sparkle getting worried 2 S2E03.png|Why did she have to stop being a scaredy pony today? Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|There are some Friendship problem out there. Got to be. Twilight Sparkle on the bench S2E03.png|"It's fine; it'll all be fine!" Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|There's not much time left!! Twilight Sparkle on the bench 2 S2E03.png|Oh no! Twilight tears S02E03.png|I think I'm gonna cry... Twilight panic S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle "You're a good student" S2E03.png|"You're a good student." Twilight Sparkle making a grin S2E03.png|"You can do this!" TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence...in herself. Twilight talking to herself S02E03.png Twilight pushy S02E03.png Twilight pushy2 S02E03.png|You'd back away too if you saw a strange pony talking to her reflection on a puddle. Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png Twilight staring S02E03.png Spike trying to get Twilight Sparkle's attention S2E03.png Twilight snapout S02E03.png|! Twilight Sparkle hearing something S2E03.png|I hear something. Fillies laughing at Twilight S2E3.png Spike BreakingFourthWall3 S02E03.png Twilight gasp S02E03.png|*Gasp!* Spike worried S02E03.png Twilight twitch S02E03.png Twilight eyes covered S02E03.png|I guess something's wrong with my eyes... Spike box S02E03.png Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|"The picnic!" Twilight Sparkle going with the cupcake box S2E03.png|"I should go see my friends!" Twilight donkey S02E03.png|''Donkey Squeel'' Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png|Twilight's friends are unsure about her behavior Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "not alright" S2E03.png|"I am not alright!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png|"It's just terrible." Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Simply awful" S2E03.png|"Simply awful!" Twilight Sparkle "Need your help" S2E03.png|"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!" Twilight Sparkle telling friends S2E03.png|"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, ..." Twilight Sparkle "Learn anything about" S2E03.png|"...and I haven't learned anything about..." Twilight Sparkle "Friendship!" S2E03.png|"...friendship!" Twilight Sparkle making sounds S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Has happened" S2E03.png|"Something awful has happened!" Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity S2E03.png|"...I'll be tardy!" Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png|"Tardy!" Twilight Sparkle red face S2E03.png|I'm serious. Applejack pushing Twilight Sparkle's hoof S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Not nothing" S2E03.png|"This is not nothing!" Twilight Sparkle "This is everything" S2E03.png|"This is everything!" Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|"I need you guys to help me..." Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Fluttershy S2E03.png|"...find somepony with a problem I can fix..." Twilight Sparkle with face up S2E03.png|"...before sundown!" Twilight Sparkle "Depends on it" S2E03.png|"My whole life depends on it!" Pinkie Pie scared of Twilight S2E3.png Pinkie Pie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle groan S2E03.png|UUGH! Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E03.png|Screw you guys; I'm going ! Twilight Sparkle groan 2 S2E03.png|The groan has been doubled! Twilight Sparkle looking through the window S2E03.png "The clock..." S2E03.png|"Clock!" Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.png|"Is!" Clock is ticking S02E03.png|"Ticking!" Twilight Sparkle weird face S2E03.png ClockisTickingTwilight4 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Keep it together" S2E03.png|"Keep it together." Twilight Sparkle "If i can't" S2E03.png|"If I can't find a friendship problem..." Twilight Sparkle with messed up mane S2E03.png Twilight 'I'll make a friendship problem!' S2E3.png|"...I'll make a friendship problem!" Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|Head is pounding and hooves are shaking. Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|That's a face that'll haunt my nightmares... Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png|"Hnhnhnhnnn!" Twilight sees the CMC playing with a ball S2E03.png|Ooooh! The perfect targets! Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png|'SURPRISE!' Twilight Sparkle "Hi girls" S2E3.png|"Hi, GIIIIRLS..." Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png CMC looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Twilight freaking out S2E3.png|Twilight's crazy close up Closeup of Twilight Sparkle's face S2E03.png|"Oh great, just great." Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... Twilight Sparkle looking at Apple Bloom S2E03.png|So, you girls don't have any friendship problems?! Twilight appearing out of nowhere S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is scared... Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png Twilight with Mrs. Smarty Pants S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle "She even comes" S2E03.png|"She even has her own notebook and quill!" Scootaloo given a notebook S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"So you could pretend she's doing her homework." TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png Scootaloo "Great" S2E03.png I really like her mane? S2E3.png Sweetie Belle "Mane" 2 S2E03.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle, Smarty Pants and CMC S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|Sanity level: "..." Twilight Sparkle thinking of something S2E03.png|Think, Twilight, think! DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|"That's it!" Twilight Sparkle "Going to like" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "More than anything" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle casting spell S2E03.png CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants S2E03.png CMC fighting S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting S2E03.png|"The 'want it, need it' spell." Twilight works everytime S2E3.png|"Works every time." Twilight ok ok break S2E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day!...That she ruined. Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|"I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" Twilight Sparkle getting pushed away S2E03.png Twilight after hit S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle "C'mon girls" S2E03.png|"C'mon girls." Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting 2 S2E03.png|"Don't you think we need to share?" Apple Bloom "No way" S2E03.png|"No way!" Twilight Sparkle groan 3 S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle enters the fight S2E03.png|Give me back that doll, you girls! Twilight upside down near Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Awkward... Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png|Big McIntosh, I need your help Twilight Sparkle pointing at CMC fighting S2E03.png|You have to get that doll from those girls! Twilight Sparkle thanking Big McIntosh S2E03.png|Thank you. Twilight Sparkle about to take doll S2E03.png|Now you can give me that doll back and everything will be fine. Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Twilight "what've I done" S2E3.png|"Oh no! What have I done!" Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle closing Rainbow's eyes S2E03.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" Twilight Sparkle shielding Rarity's eyes S2E03.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png|"I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png|"The day is almost over!" Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png Twilight doomed S02E03.png|Oh I'm doomed... Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png|"Twilight Sparkle!!!" Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png|Oh mah stars... Twilight crouching S02E03.png|Twilight look's scared Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|Celestia is not happy with Twilight Twilight goodbye S02E03.png|Goodbye everypony... Twilight tearful S02E03.png|"If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle walking away depressed S2E03.png|"Back in Canterlot." Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." Twilight Sparkle "I'm a bad student" S2E3.png|"I'm a bad student." Twilight Sparkle face down S2E03.png|"I'm...tardy." Twilight crouching2 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash rolling S2E03.png Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Rainbow Dash explaining S2E03.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle in Celestia's shadow S2E03.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png|All of us? Celestia "When and only when you happen to discover them" S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle with a grin S2E03.png|This changes everything. Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png Celestia "Expecting some mail" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Celestia flying S2E03.png|And everything is good. Spark of lights S2E03.png|Let's write that letter, shall we? Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png|Noticing Spike, leaning against the wall. Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png|I could count on my number one assistant. Twilight Hugs Spike S2E3.png|Aww how cute Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Twilight, standing beside Spike. Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike writing S2E03.png|Spike, that's enough. Twilight shaking her head S2E3.png|Spike,looking up at a disapproving Twilight. Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png|Seeing the disapproving glances from the ponies. Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png|Twilight laughing at Spike along with her friends. Luna Eclipsed Twilight coming out S2E04.png Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Epic background. Spike guessing what Twilight's costume is S2E04.png Twilight mad S02E04.png Twilight explaining about Star Swirl S2E04.png|"Father of the amniomorphic spells?" Twilight "Did you even read" S2E04.png|"Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Spike about to respond S2E4.png Twilight-Tornado! S2E4.png|Twilight Tornado! Twilight Derp S2E4.png Star Swirl the Octopus S02E04.png Twilight at the door S2E04.png|"Hi, everypony." Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png Twilight Spike and Pipsqueak S2E4.png Twilight 'from Trottingham' S2E04.png|"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|"Aren't you a little old for this?" Twilight whatev S02E04.png Twilight gives a piece of candy to Pinkie Pie S2E4.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png|So you're going as... Scootaloo? Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png Twilight hey! S02E04.png|"A clown?" Twilight and Spike S2E4.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Twilight "These are hoof-stitched" S2E04.png|"Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" Spike shrug S2E4.png Spike smug S2E4.png Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight walking S2E04.png|"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." Twilight "he created more than 200 spells" S2E04.png|"He created more than 200 spells!" Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight talking S2E04.png|"Maybe I should start a pony group to teach ponies about history." Twilight 'will love it' S2E04.png|"I bet everypony will love it." Spike runs into Twilight S2E04.png Spike dazed S2E4.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|The two in an adorable paired costume as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Twilight 'something to eat' S2E04.png|"Should we get something to eat?" Spike full S2E4.png|I told you so! Spike belch S2E4.png Spike covering his mouth S2E4.png Pinkie with candy S2E04.png|"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul!" Pinkie Pie showing Twilight her haul S2E04.png Pinkie Pie talking S2E04.png|Uh, Pinkie? I think you should look up. Something shocking is about to happen. Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Twilight looking at foals running away S2E04.png Twilight 'Rainbow Dash' S2E04.png Twilight "Look what you did to Spike" S2E04.png Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png|"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|''There's another group over there!'' Twilight looking at Spike on ground S2E04.png|Spike, you're still there? Twilight carrying Spike S2E04.png|Let's just go now. Twilight, Spike and Applejack S2E04.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Spike and Twilight happy S2E4.png Spike thinks Applejack is praising his costume S2E04.png|"Thanks! I'm a dragon." Twilight "She means me, Spike" S2E04.png|"She means me, Spike." Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack "some sort of country singer" S2E04.png Twilight annoyed S2E4.png Double crowd S2E04.png|The crowd has been doubled! Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Spike talking to Twilight S2E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png Twilight ooh S02E04.png Spike, Twilight, and Noi ducking S2E04.png Twilight looking up S2E04.png Zecora Running S2E4.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png Spike putting Twilight down S2E04.png|What are you doing, Spike? Spike shh S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm gonna go talk to her" S2E04.png|"I'm gonna try to talk to her." Twilight getting pulled S2E04.png Twilight pulling cape away from Spike S2E04.png|"No, she's not." Twilight 'back to good' S2E04.png|"I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good." Twilight looking for Luna S2E04.png Twilight statue shadow S2E4.png Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png Princess Luna hides her sadness S2E4.png Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png Twilight greeting Luna S2E04.png|"Hi, my name is-" Twilight 'Thank you' S2E04.png|"Thank you." Twilight Delight S2E4.png Twilight looking at costume S2E04.png|"Someone who gets my costume." Twilight upset S2E4.png Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png Twilight 'My actual name is...' S2E04.png Twilight blown away by Luna's royal Canterlot voice S02E04.png Twilight nervous S2E04.png|"... and that's a good thing, right?" Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Princess Luna 'Was it not clear?' S2E04.png|"Is that not clear?" Twilight "you're yelling at me" S02E04.png|"It sounds more like you're yelling at me..." Twilight blown costume S2E04.png|O O Twilight adjusting beard S2E04.png Twilight straightens out S2E04.png Twilight talking 2 S2E04.png|"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with..." Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Giving you some pointers your majesty. Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|"Change our approach?" Twilight 'Lower the volume' S2E04.png|"Lower the volume?" Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage S2E04.png|Fluttershy can help you control your voice. Twilight and Luna in front of door S2E04.png|"She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." Twilight knocking door S2E04.png Fluttershy shouting from inside the door S2E04.png Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png|Twilight and Princess Luna. Twilight calling out Fluttershy S2E04.png|"Fluttershy. It's me, Twilight." Fluttershy answering door S2E4.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png Door closed S2E04.png Twilight 'wait right here' S2E04.png|"Wait right here." While I get Fluttershy out. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png|C'mon, Fluttershy. Luna just wants to say hello... Fluttershy going back to cottage S2E04.png Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside S2E04.png|Come back here, you. Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png Twilight closing door S2E04.png|You..shall not...pass! Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png|I told you about doors. Twilight 'a little quieter' S2E04.png|"A little quieter, Princess." Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy 'yes' S2E04.png Twilight 'Now you're getting it' S2E04.png|"Now you're getting it." Luna 'How about now' S2E04.png Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Twilight epic face S2E4.png|That face. Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight glad to help Luna S2E4.png Twilight 'uhh' S2E04.png|"Uh... Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack 'fit in' S2E04.png|"Fit in? Really?" Twilight give stare to Applejack S2E4.png|Yes Applejack, feel my stare! Luna 'fun thou speakest of' S2E04.png Twilight and Applejack pointing S2E04.png|The fun is over there. Luna Game S2E4.png Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'in what other ways' S2E04.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png|"Fire away, Princess!" Luna with the catapult S2E04.png Applejack and Twilight with Luna S2E04.png|So, do you want more fun? Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack S2E04.png|Well, she is happy. Everything's going just fine. Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png|Or not. Twilight telling Luna to be quieter S2E4.png Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!' S2E04.png Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Twilight aghast at Luna's outburst S2E04.png Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png Twilight realizing something S2E04.png|Suddenly, Twilight realizes something. Twilight determined to help Luna S2E4.png Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png|"I'm going to do what I do best." Twilight Lecture S2E4.png|"Lecture her!" Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png|I must find her. Twilight seeing something S2E04.png|There she is. Luna walking away depressed S2E04.png Twilight approaching the despondent princess S2E04.png Twilight 'it hasn't worked out' S2E04.png|"I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|"But you to believe..." Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|"When I tell you, that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have!" Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|No Princess they didn't mean it. Twilight looking at Luna walking away S2E04.png|"Princess..." Twilight thinking S2E04.png|I must figure out something. Twilight sneaks up on Pinkie Pie S2E4.png Twilight tackles Pinkie from behind S2E4.png|Twilight tackling Pinkie. Twilight covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E04.png|"No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" Pinkie Pie muffled S02E04.png Twilight 'there's something' S2E04.png|"There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, ..." Twilight "Do you promise not to shriek?" S2E04.png|"...but you really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Pinkie Pie mmhm S2E04.png Twilight looking S2E04.png|Get over here, princess. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png Twilight calling out Rainbow S2E04.png|Rainbow, why would you do that? Twilight taking a stance S2E04.png|Oh, you're not going anywhere. Twilight and Pinkie rolling S2E04.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E04.png|"She's changed, Pinkie." Pinkie Pie struggling to get out S2E04.png|"She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" Twilight surprised S2E04.png Twilight 'and screaming' S2E04.png|"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Twilight realizing S2E04.png|"Fun?" Twilight 'you're a genius' S2E04.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|"Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Twilight 'come with me' S2E04.png|"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|Twilight obviously knows something. Twilight 'just wait' S2E04.png|Just wait, Princess. Twilight 'really do like you' S2E04.png|"See? They really do like you, princess." Spike and Twilight End S2E04.png Twilight 'best Nightmare Night ever' S2E04.png|"This still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever." Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash thinks she can get Twilight... Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E04.png|...but then she gets it. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing S2E04.png The Cutie Pox Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png Rarity happy S2E6.png|Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle! You're the new Rarity! Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png Twilight and Applejack "three cutie marks!" S02E06.png Twilight 'seen anything like it' S2E06.png|"I never seen anything like it." Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight S2E06.png|"I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses." Twilight Sparkle "What was it?" S2E6.png|"What was it?" Twilight looking for a cure for the cutie pox S2E06.png Twilight gets in position for Spike to land on her safely S2E06.png|"Yes Spike! You're amazing!" Spike on Twilight S2E06.png Twilight searching for an explanation to Apple Bloom's affliction S2E06.png|"Hay fever." Twilight reading S2E06.png|"This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png Spike laughing on top of Twilight S2E06.png|"Ha ha! It's funny 'cause it's hay, and you're horses and..." Twilight shakes Spike off her back S2E06.png|"Shut it, Spike." Twilight unimpressed S02E06.png|<_< Twilight finds Apple Bloom's affliction in a book S2E06.png Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Applejack 'what's the cure' S2E06.png Twilight keeps reading about the cutie pox S2E06.png Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png Twilight realizes there is no known cure for the cutie pox S2E06.png|"There's no known cure!" Twilight looks back at Applejack S2E06.png Apple Bloom speaking French 3 S2E06.png Applejack 'speakin' in fancy' S2E06.png Twilight and Applejack shocked by the amount of cutie marks Apple Bloom is obtaining S2E06.png Twilight, Applejack, and Spike S02E06.png Twilight "Not somepony..." S2E06.png|Not somepony... Twilight "Some zebra" S2E06.png|Some zebra. Applejack and Twilight galloping S2E06.png|We must hurry! Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Twilight and Applejack worried S02E06.png Twilight and Applejack on the street S2E06.png|And all was just silence. Twilight and Applejack in empty Ponyville S02E06.png Zecora talking S2E06.png|"I thought I had removed their fear, the last time that I visited here." Apple Bloom writing on a chalkboard S2E06.png Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png Zecora looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Zecora talking 3 S2E06.png Applejack pleading with Zecora S02E06.png Twilight and Applejack "come again?" S02E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png Twilight and hat-less Applejack S02E06.png Applejack Hat-less S2E6.png Twilight and Applejack wait for seeds to sprout S02E06.png Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png|Why isn't it growing? Applejack and Twilight look at the ground S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'I'm great' S2E06.png Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Applejack winks S2E06.png Twilight and Applejack realize Zecora left S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to dictate the friendship report S2E06.png|"Apple Bloom, would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned?" Apple Bloom 'come to those' S2E06.png CMC running S2E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png|Angel riding a doormat. Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Twilight like care n atten S2E7.png|"Yeah, like care, and attention. Love and affection." Twilight gets licked S2E7.png|Twilight getting a lick from Winona. Twilight ugh! S2E7.png|"UGH!" Twilight and breath mints S2E7.png|"And breath mints!" Twilight 'Aren't they all the same thing?' S2E7.png|Aren't they all the same thing? Rainbow Dash peeking over sunglasses S2E07.png Rainbow Dash patting Twilight S2E7.png|Twilight can't be Dash's pet. Twilight annoyed S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Twilight sees the flyers S2E07.png|Well, these flyers made it to the finish line, but where's Rainbow Dash? Twilight looking through binocular S2E07.png|So what happened to Rainbow? Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png Applejack looking for Rainbow Dash S02E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png Twilight moving the finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Twilight thank goodness S2E7.png|"Thank goodness you're not hurt Rainbow." Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "Gets to be" S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Twilight but what about S2E7.png|"But what about the..." Twilight 'Tenacity' S2E07.png|"Tenacity." Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7.png|Huh? I didn't sneeze. Twilight Rainbow Dash being Rainbow Dash S2E7.png|Twilight thinking, "Rainbow being Rainbow." Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png Twilight few new words S2E8.png|"I can think of a few new words." Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png|"No, but she is kind of awesome." Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Twilight getting to head S2E8.png|"This hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You think Pinkie... Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png|You're actually doing what she says? Twilight you doin write S2E8.png|Why is he writing that. Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|This face looks good on Twilight. The Mysterious Mare Do Well S02E08.png|Twilight Darksparkle... sort of. The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mare Do Well using magic S2E8.png|Eeyup, looks like it is good'ol Twilight! Twilight quite bit study S2E8.png|"Quite a bit of studying." Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well S2E8.png|"Rainbow Dash, I am your friend..." Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png Twilight 'at different times' S2E08.png|"We all played Mare Do Well at different times." Applejack 'with these babies' S2E08.png Twilight 'And I used my magic' S2E08.png|"And I used my magic to fix the dam." Twilight and Fluttershy Revealing MDW S2E08.png Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Twilight and Fluttershy Revealed S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|''A little!'' Twilight wise advice S2E8.png|Giving Rainbow some wise advice. Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png Rarity looking nice S2E8.png|Giving advise like a hero! Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|Should I write a letter about this? Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash learns a harsh lesson Happy Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Ohhhh. That makes loads more sense Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Main cast laughing S2E08.png Twilight smile S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|I'm scary, but in an adorable way. Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png|Surprise! Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity doing here S2E9.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png|"Move my birthday party here." Twilight miss it S2E9.png|"So you wouldn't have to miss it!" Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Twilight is that my S2E9.png|"Is that my dress?" Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Twilight inspecting her dress S2E9.png Twilight so practical S2E9.png|"So practical." Twilight sooo... S2E9.png|"Sooooo..." Twilight so me! S2E9.png|"SO ME!!" Says the always adorable Twilight Sparkle. Twilight perfect dress S2E9.png|"It's the perfect dress for my birthday party!" Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png|Twilight wants to give us all hugs! Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png|"I love it!" Rarity say that S2E9.png|Aww friendship! Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity and Twilight look at the statue S2E09.png|Twilight shows Rarity the birthday party room. Rarity oh! S2E9.png|Twilight goes to the window. Rarity catching ear S2E9.png Rarity hide! S2E9.png|If only Twilight noticed Rarity's facial expression. Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Twilight wha! S2E9.png|Wha...what happened!! Cake throwdown S2E9.png|Alright, RD. You asked for it! Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Talk is cake Rainbow! Main cast laughing S2E9.png|Cake fight! Pony train S2E09.png Twilight swinging & missing S2E9.png|Swinging and missing. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Twilight looking good in her so me dress. Rarity what... S2E9.png|Twilight is wondering why Rarity spat out her snack. Rarity he-he... S2E9.png Rarity look over there S2E9.png|See what! Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Twilight dancing like a pro. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|Good times are rolling. Rarity I need S2E9.png|Isn't Twilight adorable. Rarity little fillies room S2E9.png|Who doesn't want to be at Twilight's birthday party. Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Twilight sees Rarity with the mallet. Rarity finding words S2E9.png|Twilight still looking on. Twilight at you S2E9.png|"At you." Rarity let me explain S2E9.png|She wants to explain everything. Rarity I! S2E9.png|Not the drama Twilight expected. Twilight savvy businesspony S2E9.png|"You were such a savvy businesspony!" Rarity must understand S2E9.png|Understand? Rarity I what! S2E9.png|Twilight is thinking of a fan fiction idea. Twilight all those S2E9.png|"All of those ponies look so posh." Twilight buy dresses S2E9.png|" I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses." Twilight very smart S2E9.png|"Very smart." Rarity being rude S2E9.png|How are you ever rude in the first place? Rarity the reason S2E9.png|Twilight knows the reason. Group party S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle birthday dress cropped S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png Rarity quick thoughts S2E9.png|Twilight knows what Rarity is thinking. Rarity cute reaction S2E9.png Rarity "Twilight!" S2E9.png|That's my name. Rarity ask for S2E9.png|I know. Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png|Twilight gets hugged by Rarity. Rarity standing S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|All aboard the Friendship Train! Twilight dancing S2E9.png|Twilight parties hard! Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Adorkable bookworms represent! Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png Twilight dancing S2E09.png|Twilight is not lying when she's sticks her tongue out. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Ooooh! Floatie thingie! Twilight why yes S2E9.png|"Why yes!" Twilight do say S2E9.png|"I do say." Twilight name is S2E9.png|"Her name is." Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Rarity show you S2E9.png|What's up with Rarity? Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|Wow, Rarity sure looks tense. Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|I am going to talk. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Twilight being Twilight. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Twilight looking at Rarity. Rarity old S2E9.png|Twilight is about to speak. Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|"Oh don't be so modest." Twilight this dress S2E9.png|"This dress..." Twilight you made S2E9.png|"You made." Twilight is beautiful S2E9.png|"Is beautiful!" Rarity they all know S2E9.png|Twilight looks funny in mid blink. Twilight think so S2E9.png|"We all think so!" Twilight smiling S2E9.png|Twilight smiling at Rarity in an adorable manner. Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|Is Rarity doubting us? Rarity walking S2E9.png|You tell me Applejack. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Twilight is wondering why Rarity is walking to the other side. Rarity but they are S2E9.png|Twilight looks surprised for no reason. Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Why is Rarity looking at me? Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|All right Rarity loves us! Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Oh Twilight is easily discouraged. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Fancypants dare say S2E9.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Twilight is happy that she is going to be introduced to Fancy Pants she just spoken to him thirty seconds ago. Secret of My Excess Twilight Sparkle "No distractions" S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle "Today is important" S02E10.png|Twilight Sparkle Twilight determined to reshelve S2E10.png|Oh what can Twilight be lying about now? Twilight magic books S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle mess of books S02E10.png Twilight concentrating S02E10.png Twilight Lifting the Books S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 1 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 2 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 3 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 4 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 5 S02E10.png Twilight lose concentration S2E10.png|Major loss in concentration. Twilight's books dropping S2E10.png Twilight very displeased S2E10.png|Oh she don't look so pleased. Twilight laughing at S2E10.png|"What are you laughing at?" Twilight guys don't mind S2E10.png|"Uh, you guys don't mind. Twilight too focused S2E10.png|Only the adorable Twilight is focused more on sorting books. Twilight wow Spike S2E10.png|"Wow Spike!" Twilight kindest & most generous S2E10.png|"That's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done." Twilight sets the table S2E10.png|Setting the table for the party Twilight devilish look 4 S2E10.png|Ok why does Twilight have that devilish look on her face? Twilight Yeah! S2E10.png|Yeah! Twilight just about S2E10.png|"Just about finished" Twilight everything perfect S2E10.png|Everything is perfect. Twilight brings a wash cloth for Spike S2E10.png|Spike's cheek needs to be cleaned Serious Twilight S2E10.png|That look.... Twilight won't back down S2E10.png|Twilight won't back down on this Twilight is ready to wipe Spike's cheek S2E10.png|Ready to strike Twilight chasing Spike S2E10.png|''I'm cleaning that cheek!'' Spike ooooh...great S2E10.png|I'm scaring you! Twilight wiping Spike S2E10.png|Gotcha! Spike's cheek is wiped S2E10.png|Twilight is successful Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|One fine dress Twilight found out S2E10.png|Oh, they found out. Twilight this book S2E10.png|This book? Twilight got book S2E10.png|Yeah, a book... Twilight what book S2E10.png|Hehe, what book? Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Twilight admiring the prototype cape. Spike me S2E10.png|Twilight being adorable as usual. Applejack eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png Steady on there S02E10.png Twilight catching Spike S02E10.png|"Come here, young dragon!" Twilight fast sigh S2E10.png|"Ahh!!" Twilight sorry about that S2E10.png|"Sorry, Junebug!" Twilight I think Spike S2E10.png|"I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away." Twilight angry S2E10.png Twilight are you doing S2E10.png|"What are you doing?" Twilight demanding gifts S2E10.png|"You're out here demanding gifts now!?" Twilight pleased S2E10.png|Twilight very pleased with Spike. Twilight see you at home S2E10.png|"See you at home later?" Twilight just woke up S2E10.png|Twilight woke up with that wide eye cuteness. Twilight morning stretch S2E10.png|Twilight having a morning stretch. Twilight I had S2E10.png|Twilight is looking at us. Twilight Oh dear goodness!! S2E10.png|Oh dear goodness!! Twilight I can't believe you S2E10.png|"I can't believe you!" Twilight GASP! S2E10.png|GASP!!! Twilight backing away S2E10.png|Twilight backing away from Spike. Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png Twilight I don't know S2E10.png|"I don't know." Twilight not glowing sparks S2E10.png|Good thing Twilight is not sparkling like the rest of the objects around her. Twilight "What did you do?" S2E10.png|"What did you do?" Twilight sees weird S2E10.png|Twilight sees some weird stuff going on. Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10.png|"SPIKE!" Twilight to who S2E10.png|Adorable Twilight. Twilight cute ear drop 2 S2E10.png|Oh Twilight can perform the cutest ear drops. Twilight not so S2E10.png Twilight grabby S2E10.png Twilight cute effort S2E10.png|Twilight with that cute effort face. Twilight making sure S2E10.png|Making sure the book is alright. Twilight don't do that S2E10.png|Hey don't snatch the book away like that. Twilight Sparkle and Spike "What's happening to me!" S02E10.png|Twilight's always on top of things, and now she's at the top of the world! Twilight Sparkle rubbing her chin S2E10.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png|This isn't weird, no? Twilight's super long arm S2E10.png Twilight cute greeting S2E10.png|Twilight with a cute greeting expression. Twilight spots grabby hand S2E10.png|Twilight spies a grabby hand. Twilight it's cool S2E10.png|What? It's cool right? Spike reaches for the doctor's tools S2E10.png|Twilight is no lying about Spike's grabby habit. Twilight Really!! S2E10.png|REALLY!!! Twilight what do you think S2E10.png|"What do you think, Doctor?" Twilight adorable worry face S2E10.png|The cute worry face on Twilight Sparkle is on par with her cute ear drops. Twilight he does! S2E10.png|He does? Twilight "that's not the problem" S2E10.png|"Thats not the problem!" Twilight needs to go to a vet S2E10.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No. 1 assistant! Twilight sigh S02E10.png Mane Goodall I'm flummoxed S2E10.png|Are you asleep? Mane Goodall bring me a dog S2E10.png|Guess not. Twilight thanks anyway S2E10.png|"Thanks anyway." Twilight let you off S2E10.png|Twilight after getting hit by Spike. Twilight mature S2E10.png|"Mature?" Twilight cute ear drop 3 S2E10.png|Spike what are you doing!? Twilight growing up S2E10.png|"So he's just growing up?" Twilight not yours S2E10.png|Not yours Spike. Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png|Twilight looks kind of cute in way she peeks into the cauldron. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png|Twilight not liking what she hears. Twilight hear that S2E10.png|Hey you hear that? Twilight Sparkle galloping S02E10.png Twilight cool effect S2E10.png|If only Twilight can see her face. Twilight that'll do S2E10.png|That'll do. Twilight likes this idea S2E10.png|Twilight likes her idea. Twilight over here S2E10.png|Over here! Twilight take the bait S2E10.png|Take the bait Spike. Twilight trying to stop Spike S02E10.png Twilight strong hit S2E10.png|Talk about a strong hit. Twilight not letting you out S2E10.png|"Fight all you want, I'm not letting you out!" Twilight cute worry S2E10.png|Twilight showing off that cute worry face. Twilight slams door shut S2E10.png|Twilight slamming the door shut. Twilight moment to reflect S2E10.png|Twilight taking a moment to reflect. Twilight whoa emergency S2E10.png|WHOA...computer emergency!! Twilight groan S2E10.png|Groan! Twilight what now S2E10.png|"What now!" Twilight go check S2E10.png|You might want to go check Twilight. Twilight shocked at what happened S2E10.png|Woah, this is not good. Twilight taking in S2E10.png|Twilight is taking the reality of her insurance now skyrocketing. Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.png Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.png Applejack laughing S2E10.png Twilight I'm serious S2E10.png|No I'm serious. Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.png Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png|"Like my mustache, Twi?" Twilight with a rope S2E10.png Applejack and Twilight tie up tree instead of Spike S2E10.png Spike stealing apples S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png Spike roaring S2E10.png|Too loud! Applejack and Twilight tied to the tree S2E10.png|Too bad Twilight can't see Applejack's face. Twilight & Applejack hear scream S2E10.png|Hearing a scream. Rainbow Dash sounded like S2E10.png|Hurry. Twilight c'mon girls S2E10.png|"C'mon girls!" Twilight "Stop giving him cake" S2E10.png|Twilight why you think about lying! Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Oh this isn't by the book Twi. Twilight out of control S2E10.png|"He's completely out of control!" Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png|You're alright Pinkie? Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash day's work S2E10.png|Caught Twilight in mid blink. Twilight can't wait S2E10.png|Twilight can't wait to get her cape. Twilight how lovely S2E10.png|How lovely! Twilight loves it S2E10.png|Twilight with that adorable love it face. Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png Fluttershy Shouting Woohoo S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Twilight begins "I Spy" game S2E11.png|"Let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk!" Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Ponies laughing S2E11.png The play S2E11.png Twilight "what an honor" S02E11.png Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png|Talk about eyecandy. Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Looks like Pinkie's help is not exactly helping Twilight out. Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Twilight Sparkle "Yes, your majesty" S2E11.png|"Yes, your majesty?" Clover the Clever giving Princess Platinum a hoof tub S2E11.png Not come far S2E11.png Rarity "Don't you agree?" S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png Rarity screaming S2E11.png It's just a stream S2E11.png Rarity refuses to cross S2E11.png Rarity riding Twilight S2E11.png Princess Platinum laying in front of the unicorn flag S2E11.png Rarity putting Twilight in front of Rainbow Dash S2E11.png|"Twilight! Make the problem go away!" Rainbow Dash with snow on her face S2E11.png Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Well that works as well I suppose S2E11.png Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|"Between you and me, I think that dress makes Pinkie look fat." Pinkie Pie making a face S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow singing S02E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S2E11.png Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Baby Cakes Applejack finally here S2E13.png|You said it Applejack. Looking through glass S2E13.png Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins?? Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png|Twilight with a cute flat expression face. Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Eh, not very much surprised by Pinkie's antic. Twilight be careful S2E13.png|"Be careful around Pumpken Cake." Rarity magic surges S2E13.png|And what Rarity said too. Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png|Twilight watches Nurse Redheart throw Pinkie out. Twilight shaking head S2E13.png|Twilight shaking her head. Twilight at door S2E13.png|Not the pony Pinkie was expecting. Twilight hi S2E13.png|"Hi!" Twilight I finished work S2E13.png|I finished up the work I had to do." Twilight needed any help S2E13.png|"So I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help." Twilight getting pulled in S2E13.png|About to get pulled in. Twilight she did need help S2E13.png|Pinkie truly needs help. Pinkie Pie explaining details S2E13.png|Twilight listening to Pinkie explain things in the most unprolific manner. Twilight its ok S2E13.png|"Its ok Pinkie... Sly Twilight S02E13.png|Shifty eyes. Twilight means it S2E13.png|Eh...Twilight means it . Twilight I figured you need S2E13.png|"I figured you'll need some help." Twilight "Babies take a lot of work" S2E13.png|"Babies take a lot of work." Twilight putting things in order S2E13.png|Leave it to Twilight to put things in order. Twilight something I said S2E13.png|Was it something I said? Twilight kicking me out S2E13.png|Pinkie is throwing me out. Twilight happy to help S2E13.png|"I'm happy to help!" Twilight "it's no trouble" S2E13.png|Twilight, Pinkie thinks you're lying so she'll slam the door on your nose. Twilight nose slammed S2E13.png|Ow...my nose. Twilight well she said S2E13.png|Well I guess she doesn't need my help. |index}}